The Speeches
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: This is my take on the Speeches made at Harry and Ginny's wedding. Oneshot HP/GW and HG/RW Rated T just in case.


"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kingsley said for the entire room of guests to hear. Harry crashed his lips with Ginny's. Ron, who was Harry's best man, hollered while Hermione, Ginny's maid of honor, clapped loudly. It was a happy moment for the couple. Finally Ginny could be considered as Ginny Potter. The name she wanted to be known as since she was five. The wedding quickly transferred into the reception. Harry and Ginny wanted a small wedding but with all the friends and family they wanted to invite, or Molly really wanted to invite, that wasn't possible. Arthur tapped his spoon to his cup, which made the room turn silent, and stood up.

"Now that we're all settled in and started to eat our delicious food, it's time for our speeches. First to go up will be the best man, Ronald. Ron, take it away." Ron sighed. He had been practicing his speech for a while now to make sure he wouldn't stutter. But he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Thanks dad. Well I'm pretty sure everyone knows who I am but in case you have forgotten, I'm Ron Weasley. I'm Ginny's brother and Harry's best mate since he was eleven….I'm lost for words today. As I look back, I never expected this relationship to blossom. I'm going to share a memory that will make the lovely bride blush." Ginny glared at him, she was in for it now, "Many of you don't know about this but technically Ginny has been married to Harry since the age of five." Harry was now confused. "Yes, Harry, I see your confusion. Well, I'm going to tell you that my dear sister has been in love with you before you even knew what your last name was. Now let me get to the story.

"My mother would always tell us the story of the Boy-Who-Lived. When Ginny was around the ages of four and five, she declared to Mum that she was going to marry Harry Potter. Whenever my brothers and I got in trouble we'd have to listen to Ginny. Usually, we'd have to play pretend with her. Can any of you guess what kind of pretend we'd have to play?" George got up with a mischievous smile on his face.

"We'd have to play Wedding. Ginny was the bride and young Harry Potter was the groom." Ginny turned bright red but she didn't smile. It was more of the type of blush saying she was humiliated but angry. Harry couldn't stop giggling at his wife.

"Correct, George. Usually George would be what Kingsley was today. And I would have to be Harry Potter. NO THERE WAS NO KISS THE BRIDE PART! Ginny didn't know what kissing was until she went to Hogwarts and found Percy snogging Penelope Clearwater…sorry Penelope. She'd dress up in her white sun dress and have a bouquet of dandelions in her hands. I would stand there, look pretty, and hug my sister and leave. Now I'm EXTREMELY happy to say that Harry has taken that role from me. Sorry Ginny, but you tortured me for the good part of five years. Once she got old enough to be made fun of, we started to call her out on it. Let's say playing pretend stopped for a while. I'm happy for you two. When you two are together, no one is possibly happier than you two. I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Ron. You better sit down before I make your life a living Hell, Ron." Said Ginny, Harry tighten his grip of her hands to calm her down. Ginny looked at her husband and settled down. It didn't look like her was mad at all, not even embarrassed to call her his wife. Ginny's rage slowly disappeared in thin air. Hermione stood up to make her maid of honor speech.

"Alright, I'm going to be a little bit more composed then my fiancé so it won't sound like I'm fourteen. I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's sister by everything but blood and Ginny's best friend. I won't just go after the bride like Ron did, but I'm going to embarrass both. First this might embarrass Ginny but here I go. Way back in my sixth year, these two weren't quite together yet. I knew Harry liked Ginny and I knew Ginny liked Harry. It was the most frustrating thing to watch. Their conversations would always consist of awkward silences and one of them blushing. Yet I was going through my own romantic trouble to help them." Hermione smirked at Ron, whose ears were turning red. "Ginny came up to me one day seeming completely angry with something….or someone. And for once that someone wasn't Dean…sorry Dean."

"Don't worry, you can bash me up there, I wouldn't mind." Dean said back. He was angry at the two after they got together but he didn't mind them being together anymore.

"Okay because you consist in a lot of the story. So anyway Ginny was mad at Harry for some odd reason. I'm pretty sure it was because he wouldn't have a decent conversation with her without stuttering or acting all awkward. Ginny knew that it was because he finally liked her back but he was in denial. So we came up with a plan. It was Hogsmeade weekend and I promised Ginny I would drag Harry and Ron into the Three Broomsticks. But actually that didn't take much because Harry was already keen to go in there, but that's another story for a later time. Ginny was there with Dean on a date. We sat down at a table and Ginny made sure she could be seen from Harry's view. I nodded in her direction and she started to sort of flirt with Dean to make Harry jealous. Finally Harry's attention was somehow directed that way and he saw the two together. Ginny started to kiss Dean and Harry started to look uncomfortable. I don't think he wanted to be there anymore. I think him seeing Ginny with Dean that day AND him walking in on them snogging in a deserted corridor really kicked up Harry's feelings for her. I think that if I didn't give them a push, since both scenarios were my ideas, these two would still be have the same awkward tension they had back then. Like Ronald I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said smiling at his sister.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione. Is there anyone who is going to try and embarrass the groom? Why am I the one who is getting all the embarrassment? Please, anyone have even just a story about Harry?" Ginny asked loudly. It was time for Harry to be embarrassed not her. Everyone stayed silent. "Wow, thanks." Ginny seemed completely mortified with this. NO ONE WAS GOING AFTER HARRY!

"Well, does anyone have any stories that they'd like to share? Especially ones that revolve around Harry?" Arthur asked. No one did anything.

"Okay well lets all enjoy this delicious dinner." Ginny stayed silent for the most part of the dinner which Harry found disturbing. He didn't like seeing Ginny so embarrassed, especially now that she was considered his wife. She made small talk for the rest of the night until Harry and Ginny apparated to their honeymoon suite somewhere out side of Britain.

* * *

"Gin, you seemed a bit…quiet during dinner." Harry said grabbing his wife by the hips. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"I guess I just married Mr. Perfect." She said sarcastically.

"No…it's pronounces Mr. Potter. It's different." Harry said smiling. Ginny snorted at his how naïve he was.

"I'm sorry about the stories that were shared…" Ginny said completely serious.

"What? Gin, I thought the one about playing pretend was adorable. And I found the one about getting me jealous, amusing. Why would I not like those stories?"

"They make me look like I'm a bad person." Ginny said staring into her newly wedded husband's eyes.

"Like all those stupid articles about you in the prophet make you look like a bad person?" Ginny thought for a moment then smiled. Those stories didn't even compare to the articles. "So what now?" Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes. She pulled Harry's face down to hers and kissed him hard.

"I love you, Mr. Perfect."

"I love you too, Mrs. Perfect." Ginny chuckled under Harry's lips and started to kiss him more passionately and …..


End file.
